Networks Of Destiny : ReWired
by NovelistOfTheSky
Summary: When a hero falls, darkness and chaos follow.Tai and Sora are forced to fight against an old friend who presents the Digital World with a threat like never before. When other Digidestined arrive on the scene,will anyone survive? Post 02/Oc's accepted.
1. The Hero's Shadow

Hello to new and old readers alike.

New readers : This story is the first part of my contribution to "Networks Of Destiny (NOD for short) : Series 02". NOD is a joint project between myself and several other writers ( chronological list of titles shall appear at the end of this chapter). "ReWired" is my character's story during "Series 02" of "Networks of destiny". Each writer has their own character and their own story and point of view at different points throughout the series.

NOD takes place after Adventure 02. This story is set a year and a half after the final battle with Armageddonmon (Digimon movie after 02).

NOD has a large cast of Oc's. Other writers/readers are allowed to submit Oc's to this story and they will appear throughout the story (form at end of chapter).

It is possible to read this story without reading the rest of the series as I have provided a summary of events after the main chapter but please, if you have some time, show some support to the other writers, they do an amazing job.

We have a wiki page and deviantart page, just type "networks of destiny" into the search bar.

Old Readers: Welcome back, it's series 2 and we know what this means. It's the event all of 01 has been building too.

I'm happy to inform you, we have a fifth writer now. Elegon. He has his own series which will be treated as the "alternative universe" for NOD. Go show him some support, he uploads huge chapters of great quality. His series is quite addictive and he is working on his second story where the NOD gang show up ( Will is present during the first story). Elegon has a close history with NOD and was one of the first writers to submit to "Trial and error" , my first story. I'm incredibly happy to finally, formally, welcome him to the team of "Networks of destiny".

This story will be told through current events , the characters feelings and numerous flashbacks of events that weren't seen over the course of the series. I hope this allows for a better understanding of each character, especially Elegon's Oc.

I hope you all enjoy this series.

Networks Of Destiny : ReWired

Ash and brimestone. The land was black with shadow and death slowly crept across it. Smoke rose into the sky, towering above the wild flames that licked the surface of the Digital world. Fire raged and burned relentlessly across the socrched and death soaked land. Buildings and structures crumbled and lay useless as piles of rubbles. Even the buildings were dying in the land of despair. No life moved, the light of the living already snuffed out by the flames and destruction.

Not a single star gave witness to the carnage and poisionous fumes rising from the fire. The sky had turned blood red, reflecting the tradegy below. The land was becoming nothing more than flame itself as all trace of happiness and life faded and melted away. Scars in the ground below were illuminated agains't the flames and the sickeningly glow of the moon light. Easily visable through the flames, towering signs of combat. Desgined as a message, a warning. The battlefield raged with flame. The site of the massacre weapt with black poisionus fumes, the sole witness was the world itself.

Glaring down at the scene, a lone figure stood idle. Watching. His fists curled in rage and despair. He couldn't tear his eyes from the carnage as it burned a hole into his memory, lodging itself in so to never leave his counsious thought. His wild brown hair rocked back and forth in the vile wind that cascaded the land, only aiding the fire. There were no goggles or royal blue headband to hold it in place this time. His black trainers and already dirted black jeans seemed to just absorb the ash and dust in the air as he stood motionless, watching the carnage. His light blue polo shirt and dark blue longsleeve thermal underneath darkened in colour , as if being tainted by merely baring witness to the death. His long dark blue overcoat moved gently in the vile wind as the wind played with it. Taichi Kamiya, leader of the Digidestined.

"We're going to stop them...aren't we?" Tai turned his head to the wavering voice floating nearby. A tall, strong dragon warrior floated a few feet off the ground. The fire of the carnage reflected across his strong golden armour and light silver chest place. Wargreymon, the Digimon of Courage.

"Yeah. We'll find him." Tai shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. The same entity responsible for this chaos was the same person who helped Agumon Digivolve to his mega level again. Tai became entranced by the flames, as he remembered just exactly how he'd met the person responsible for the destruction and Wargreymon.

* * *

><p>Green. Thats all it is. A green blur. It all blurs together as he races through the thick forest. The fauna flooding his nose with a hundred different smells. A fresh faced Tai raced through the undergrowth before exploding into a clearing , his large orange friend already waiting for him. Tai grinned. He'd already given up the power of his crest but he'd never stop fighting. Gennai had called him , during his visit to America for Mimi explaining a Digimon had appeared in the real world. Tai wasted no time in securing the goggles to his head.<p>

"You ready pal?" He asked. Greymon snorted in response. The trees rumbled and the ground shook violently. Tai crashed into Greymon's blue striped leg before regaining his balance.

"What is going on!" Tai called out. Greymon growled.

"There's a very strong Digimon nearby." Greymong growled. A chill race down his spine as steam escpaed his nostrils. It'd been too long since he had enjoyed a good fight. Red. Blood red. For just a moment the sky and surrounding area had turned blood red.

"Red Shot!" A voice echoed and growled viciously as smoke and fire raged into the sky. Tai could see Data slowly floating away before spiralling downwards into a bright white light.

"It's coming!" Greymon warned as a white flash leapt out of the treeline. It skid to a halt right infront of Tai and Greymon out of reaction before leaping backwards on powerful legs. It growled in rage and Greymon returned with his own deep rumbling growl. The blur finally paused and chose a posistion at the other edge of the clearing. Sharp white steel like fur. Blood red tribal markings covering its entire body. Large teeth as sharp as daggers. It was a huge, musuclar deadly wolf. Tai felt a chill race across him as he stared into the deep yellow eyes. It was as if a Garurumon had taken steroids and become rabid. The manic wolf took one single step forward as Greymon reered his head back and let loose a torrent of flame.

"Nova blast!" The fire ball raced towards it target but within seconds, the wolf responded by reering its head back, red flame falling from it's jaw.

"Red shot!" The wolf launched a red pulsating orb of firey energy half the size of Greymon's attack. The two collided within seconds and fire spewed in every direction setting the greenery nearby ablaze. Tai braced himself as ash fell onto his white gloves from instantly obliterated leaves and grass. Tai blinked and the wolf was gone. Greymon growled as he twisted his head and body to protect Tai.

"He's fast." Tai muttered. Was this the Digimon they had been sent to find?

"Relax Strikemon." A voice called out. Tai's heart stopped and his eyes fell upon a boy only a little older than him emerging from the tree line. Deathly pale skin and short dark brown hair. Plain blue jeans and black hooded jacket with the sleeves rolled up, white arrows adorning the entire jacket. The white wolf, Strikemon , suddenly dropped out of the air and landed next to the boy.

"Let me guess, you're shocked to see another Digidestined, right?" The boy asked. A thick Irish accent lamented every single word. Tai simply stared at the boy. He was experienced with Digimon.

"Who are you?" Tai asked simply. Greymon held his ground, refusing to move incase of trouble. The boy patted the steel like fur of Strikemon. Tai watched in surprise as the white fur didn't pierce the boys hand, instead it seemed soft and as simple as the fur of any Digimon.

"Will Murphy. Irish Digidestined." He replied simply.

"You're Tai Kamiya. Leader of the Odaiba chosen." Will said simply and he smiled. Tai blinked.

"Gennai told me all about you guys." Will said quickly. Tai nodded.

"Irish Digidestined huh? Are there more of you over there?" Tai asked curiously. How could there be more Digidestined?

"Nope. Just me. I've heard of some kids in America getting Digivices. Think his name was Reaver or something." Will laughed, clearly not too bothered about other Digidestined. Tai studied him as Will began to approach him. He walked over slowly, back straight. Strikemon made no move and instead lay down in the grass as if he was bored of the whole situation.

"What are you doing out here?" Tai asked. They were currently in America, Florida. If he was going into another Digidestined, he always assumed it would be in Odaiba or the Digital world.

"Sorry, can't tell you that. Gennai's orders." Will replied with a slight laugh. Tai's eyes widened.

"Is something happening in the Digital world?" Tai asked angrily. How could Gennai not ask for their help? Then he saw it. Around Will's neck, a crest and tag. How could Will still have a crest?

"Not really. More like...overflow of some bad Digimon. Nothing we can't handle." Will nodded back to Strikemon. Tai's eyes drifted across Will. His crest wasn't glowing or even slightly activated. He spied Will's Digivice, hanging from his white belt. It was larger , the size of a phone with a larger screen. It was royal blue but it hadn't changed colour for a Digivolution.

"What level is Strikemon?" Tai asked bluntly. Will smiled slightly.

"He's a champion level." Will stopped infront of Tai and held out his hand. Tai blinked. That savage wolf was only a champion and it could easily take Greymon in a fight. Tai stared at Will's hand and paused. Gennai trusted this guy to do something. Tai blinked and shook hands with Will.

"Why not let us help you?" Tai asked. Will shook his head.

"No can do. Solo mission." Will laughed and turned and quickly walked back to Strikemon before hopping on his back. Tai simply watched him, completely perplexed by the slightly older boy.

"I'll tell you what Tai, if we meet again, I'll ltell you everything!" Strikemon turned and in a bur was gone, leaving just Tai and Greymon in the clearing. In a flash of golden light, Agumon stood by his side. Both focussed on where the boy had disappeared.

"I don't trust him." Agumon said quietly. Tai nodded. He couldn't figure it out , there was something off about him. Little did they know, over the course of that month the two would form a strong friendship that would last for years to come. They two became best friends and encountered other Digidestined all across the world. Tai would eventually call on Will to help defend Odaiba in it's time of need and Will helped. It was in Odaiba Will faced his long awaited enemy and won with Tai's help. They owed each other their lives more times than they could count. Little did Tai know that in five years time, they would call themselves enemies.

* * *

><p>"He's heading south. You go on ahead and scout. I'll keep up." Wargreymon and followed Tai's instructions are he began walk quickly but carefully down the muddy hill they had been standing on. Tai slid down the last few inchs and paused to take one final look at the chaos Will had caused. Tai's chocolate brown eyes softened for a moment, something had to be making Will do this. Something had to be driving him, influencing him. He'd seen Will at his best and at his worst but he always defended the life of the Digidestined and Digimon alike, he'd never taken it. Tai's memory lit up, reigniting one memory in particular. It had been a terrible battle. Will and himself had tracked down an enemy, Omega Strikemon and corned him. Will had taken a direct attack from Omega Strikemon himself to defend his partner Digimon, Lightmon.<p>

Pain raged through him. Everything ached as he pushed himself to his feet. He could feel his muscles giving out and he nearly dropped. He refused to drop and kept himself straight. The pain spreading throughout his body was nothing compared to every ounche of hate he held for Omega Strikemon. His held his left arm as it streamed with blood, it had long since gone numb. With a look over his shoulder , ignoring the burning sensation in his spine, he saw his rookie level partner, Lightmon ,laying on the floor wheezing harshly. A shattered pair of goggles hung loosely around his neck, the shards pinching his neck.

"I will stop you!"

Tai had been blown clear by the blast but Will had taken the full force and he paid for it heavily. It would take a team of Digidestined from America to help them escape. The image had been burned into Tai's mind. Will was one of the strongest Digidestined he knew , both in terms of combat and personal strength. It had only been a few months. A few months and Will had become an unstoppable force, tearing across the Digital world. Something had changed him. Tai gritted his teeth and took off running. He'd find Will and stop whatever was happening. He'd make sure of it.

* * *

><p>Stories and rumours had trickled down. Vile words of despair and hatred of "The dark one". Stories of god like strength and demon speed. She shut her eyes tightly as her auburn hair fell around her face. All the time, more and more stories. Stories from the international Digidestined. Rumours amongst her friends. His friends. They were his friends too. At least they used too be. Sora Takenouchi wanted to just bury her head into her pillow in the darkness of her room and forget anything had happened.<p>

"Hey come on, aren't you going to do anything this time?" A voice inside her head nagged at her. Will had herself had become best friends, despite only having met a year ago. He was Guardian Digidestined. A Digidestined assigned to protect someone and she was that someone. Tai had rarely mentioned him before that day or the adventures they had shared. The day she met Will was burned into her memory. It was just a little over a year ago now.

* * *

><p>She sat with her back against the hard musty coloured wall. The only source of light filtered in through a small barred window at the top of the wall. Odaiba had been attacked by a group of Dark Digidestined and several Digidestined in the area had been taken, Sora had been one. She opened her eyes and looked up towards the small window. Everything had gone quiet outside. She pulled herself to her feet and peered out, only to see a huge looming figure practically teleport past. Sora backed away from the window , terrified of just what could that Digimon could be. Suddenly, a crash came from the other end of the building she was in. She raced towards the bar at the front of her room and peered down the hallway. Someone was walking very slowly towards, the sound of his black leather boots echoed in the tiny space. His black combat trousers fit him perfectly, comfrtable and practical. A blood red t-shirt , the top half hidden by a long brown cloak , covered in sand. He quickly reaches her cell and pulls what appears to be a large touch screen phone from his belt. Quickly, he uses the back of his Dgivice to scan the lock on the door. He looks up for just a second and their eyes meet, His are a dull grey , a perfect ring of hazel in the centre. He's deathly pale and his dark brown shaggy hair doesn't help. He looks down and he puts his Digivice back on his belt before kicking open the door of her cell. He turns and walks away. Sora stares at him, completely baffled. She watched him go , her mouth agape. Suddenly, the sound of quick footsteps reaches her and he's there, standing infront of her again.<p>

"You know, Tai is going to be really mad at me if I leave you here." It's a subtle, smooth Irish accent. He holds his hand out and waits for her response. Just like that. He had walked into an enemy camp, blown it to pieces and just removed her from them. Weeks later, Will would face off with the leader of the group that attacked Odaiba, his former team leader, David Winter. Sora would quickly learn from that day on , Will was an unstoppable force that only stopped by choice. He'd do everything to protect the ones he cared about. She'd heard the story about how he'd been on the verge of death , trying to protect Tai and an American Digidestined , Trace Hinata, in the Digital world. She believed every word.

The international Digidestined knew him simply as "the dark one". She knew him as a best friend. Someone who had been there for her whenever possible. She pulled tigher on a black hooded jacket that had white arrows running all across the surface. This had been his jacket before she met him. Just before he vanished, he'd stay at hers and forgotten it. She had heard the rumours and knew it was him but she couldn't just believe it. Every fibre in her being refuse to believe this was Will. Something had to be causing this. She shot up and instantly made her way to her computer and switched it on. The hoody felt comfortable and warm , as if protecting her in its warmth. It even smelt like him. She began to type furiously into the machine, sending an e-mail to Izzy. She had an idea. If she could find the source of these rumours, maybe she could find out what was really happen. Only the Odaiba chosen knew who Will was so she'd have to track down the international Digidestined carefully. Now she had a plan, she could act. It was time for her to return the favour. It was her turn to find him.

* * *

><p>"You could have just told me you know. It wasn't a hard question." His voice bounced from wall to wall in the tiny structure as it distorted his accent slightly, added a dark echo behind it. Dark red brick lined every wall as a small light above bounched and reflected on the metallic red walls. Pitch black Digital code symbols were etched in the wall and a light blue current ran along each curve and twist of the symbol at once sending a blur shimmering echoe of light through the room.<p>

"Go to hell." A weak voice spat back. Sat agains't the red metallic wall was a slumped figure, his dirty blond hair matted with a light coat of his own blood. His skin abnormally pale like chalk. He inhaled slowly under pain. Alex Dowski, the Guardian of the Core of the Digital World. Alex's golden eyes trailed over the figure with the disorted accent.

"Oh cheer up Alex! You can go now. I got what I want." The echoe dripped through on every syllable. Alex felt a horrible chill race across his skin with each word. The figure leaned back, his dark shaggy hair barely moving. His eyes had changed from a peaceful grey to a dangerous dirty gold. It had been a long time since his passionate dark grey eyes had seen the light. His attire had changed too. Muddy black leather fingerless gloves. Torn and ravaged dark grey jeans with a chain hanging from his white belt. Black boots that had seen better days, a scrap of leather here and there hanging off. A tight black t-shirt that easily showed off his athletic form that had specs of dirt plastered all over it and a war torn black leather jacket with a soaking wet grey hood. Attached to his belt was his advanced Digivice, the G-Digivice. It was no bigger than a touch screen phone with a soft blue rubber grip and three red buttons beneth the large screen. A broken crest and tag sat around his neck , standing out agains't his dark clothing. No image was present or even the sense of any colour as if the crest had simply died and faded away. Will Murphy, Guardian Primus , the head Guardian, the first Irish Digidestined. The newest enemy.

"What do you want with the artefacts?" Alex choked out. Will smiled crookedly and ran a finger tip along a thin white four foot high pillar. Golden symbols were etched into the white stone from generations gone by. The artefacts had been vital in defeating the Demon lord Sovereign, Alpha Strikemon. No one understood the artefacts, not even Alex Dowski and the digital beings. Even the Sovereigns couldn't remember how the artefacts came to be.

"Telling you would be no fun at all, would it?" Will laughed a little. Alex glared at his former ally and friend. Will had assaulted him on the Isle of beginnings, an island Alex could move around as he saw fit. Will took him and forced him to reveal where the vaults where hidden across the Digital world , when he didn't help, Will became very persuasive with his strength.

"We've no idea what they can really do. You don't know what you're doing!" Alex protested.

"At least I can guess where the rest are." Will chuckled light heartedly. Alex tried to push himself to his feet by bracing his back agains't the wall. Will hoisted the heavy artefact over his shoulder and as he passed Alex he kicked out his legs. Alex crashed to the floor and pain raged through his already sore body. Alex swore in pain. Will casually walked down the hallway of pulsating blue echoes before he stopped and just looked over his shoulder.

"This is more than likely the last time you'll see me. If you try to find me, I'll find you first." Will said darkly as he left Alex in the corridor of pulsating light, his footsteps fading into the dark

* * *

><p>(for those who do not know the storybackground of "Networks of Destiny : Series 1" or have no desire to read the other stories.)

The story so far.

Peace is rare when you're a Digidestined, especially if you live in Odaiba. When the Odaiba Digidestined defeated Malo Myotismon and Armageddonmon they thought that peace would last. It only lasted a year, before a rouge Digidestined assaulted Odaiba with a team and kidnapped several members. During the desperate situation , Tai called in help from an old friend. An irish Digidestined, Will Murphy. Will was asked to save one Digidestined in particular , Sora Takenouchi whilst Tai went after the others. Will quickly rescued Sora and joined up with Tai and a group of Digidestined he had rounded up. Will and Sora began a close friendship shortly after this. They eventually led a successful assault on an enemy base and would return to Odaiba. Odaiba would then be assaulted by the same rouge Digidestined who turned out to be a man named David Stone, Will's former team mate. It led to a showdown between the two where Will was eventually victorious. David had been under orders to help train Will for a battle in the future he couldn't avoid. David would fall into a void, a portal to a random location across the universe. David was lost and now presumed dead.

When Will was asked how he was so exprienced at combat , he revealed he was a Guardian Digidestined. A type of Digidestined who watched over certain Digidestined and had been through his own adventures in the Digital world. Each Guardian is assigned one or two Digidestined to protect or a team to train. Will was given Sora and Matt to protect and would eventually come to train a team of Welsh Digidestined.

After the events in Odaiba, Will traveled the Digital world for a short while where he ran into Trace Hinata. Will and Trace had met briefily during the Odaiba battle. The two would quickly form a close friendship and Will become involved with the "Secret war". A war against a tyrant Digimon that Trace was attempting to defeat to prove his honor as a Digidestined. The two would eventually emerge victorious from the conflict with the help of the Royal Knights and local Digidestined. During this time, the pair met other Digidestined such as Alex Dowski and Leya Hayato. The four would quickly become a tight group and work together on missions. It was also at this time Will met Reaver, the head Messenger Digidestined alongside Trace. The two agreed to be civil but a deep grudge began between the pair.

Alex Dowski revealed to the group he was charged with protecting the core of the Digital world and he was a Digital being frozen at the age of seventeen.

Leya Hayato would remain in America with Trace to help the clean up after the events. Will would now return to Odaiba.

It would be revelaed that Trace and Reaver headed an organisation called the messengers. A nuetral group who helped the sovereigns, such as Azulongmon , deliever messages to Digidestined of importantce, such as Tai and Will. They would sometimes be called on to take on the more dangerous missions.

When Will returned to Odaiba he discovered he had been named the head of the Guardians. He discovered as well, dark forces were moving that threatened not just the Digidestined but most of the real world too. Alpha Strikemon, the demon god , the exiled sixth sovereign had broken free of his prision. It was at this time Will, Trace and Tai traveled across the Digital world in search of several items of power to help combat the Demon god. D-cores. Small items of power that help a Digimon digivolve even further. Alex Dowski , Matt and Sora and a force of Messengers and Guardians stayed behind to defend Odaiba. Tai and the others would fail to return in time and failed to stop Alpha Strikemon, who besieged Odaiba. The rag tag group of Digidestined defended the city as best as they could but would eventually be pushed back.

Matt would show his skills as a leader and rallied the group to one final battle. The Digidestined picked they're battle group in the mostly destroyed city and as the battle began, Azulongmon arrived with his own forces. The united effort proved to be enough to even the battle but not enough to win. It was at this time, Will, Trace and Tai would return. Now the united effort left Alpha Strikemon with very few forces and only one general. Azulongmon would take the fight to Alpha Strikemon himself but would lose and became severely injured. The Royal Knights would now lend their assisstance but would also fall. During a final push, with Will's parter in the Super ultimate level, the battle came to a close and Alpha Strikemon stood victorious over Odaiba. Mysteriously, Alpha Strikemon retreated into his own territory.

The decision was made that a strike force would pursue him, no matter the risk. Tai and Matt. Trace and Alex. Davis and Ken. Will would also accompany them. It was this point Will noticed Sora and Matt had begun a relationship and he chose to pass no comment. The Strikefroce passed into the dimension Alpha Strikemon had retreated and a battle ensued but it didn't last long. An explosion of light had knocked the Digidestined unconcious but they awoke, they found evidence of Alpha Strikemon's destruction and presumed Will had won in a battle with him. As the dimension collapsed, the group returned victorious to a ruined Odaiba but the stress from escaping the dimension caused them to fall into a coma for a short while.

Shortly after, Digidestined began to return to their rightful homes and Odaiba was rebuilt as fast as possible. Tai and Izzy were forced to make an arrangement with the Japanese government concerning Digimon. Under Gennai's guidance, a group was now formed of elite Digidestined who would tackle incidents across the world just like Alpha Strikemon. This group was small and to be kept secret from all others. The group would be known as the Digital International Response Team. D.I.R.T for short. The members included Tai , Matt, Trace, Alex , Izzy, Will, Leya and a group of two new Digidestined, Eva and Hannah. The organisation would be split into further team, Tai, Matt and Eva making up one of the strongest teams.

During this time, both Trace and Will departed and left Japan. Trace went to Florida where he dealt with an incident involving Digimon hybirds and the Royal Knights. Leya, Alex and Will would arrive later to help him. After the final battle, Will would be assualted by a number of Digidestined and chased across Florida. Will managed to escape but left a trail of destruction behind.

Will chose now was the best time to leave and move back to Wales to avoid seeing Sora and Matt in Odaiba. Here he would begin to study Archaeology and he met several new Digidestined. A team of Welsh Digidestined who would go on to have their own adventure in the Digital world. Will would call in help in the form of Trace and the two assisted the team together, agreeing to train them after the incident was dealt with. Will would now head to Spain to compeat in a tennis tournament. Through unknown events, Will and Sora's friendship becomes stronger. Trace and Alex Dowski begin to suspect something is wrong with Will as he is changing slowly ever since the defeat of Alpha Strikemon.

Will returns to the Digital world and assists Trace in a battle agains't a large virus type Digimon that absorbs data to grow in size and power. Although Trace and a team of Digidestined struggled to contain the threat, Will easily defeats it. Trace begins to plot with Leya and they agree to watch Will and see what happens. Soon after, Will's crest fails and his partner loses the ability to Digivolve past champion. Will suddenly disappears, leaving no evidence of where he's gone and no one is able to contact him. Days later, Will assaults Alex on the Isle and took him hostage.

Will assaulted Alex on the year anniversary Will met the Digidestined.

The story of the Digidestined is only fated to become more difficult. Old allies fall and new enemies rise. All Digidestined are connected and together, they must stand or they will fall.

This is the story of the Digidestined in their darkest hour.

* * *

><p>Networks of Destiny story list.<p>

Megablastdragon : Fuel In The Fire (in progress)

Novelist of the sky : Trial And Error (comlpete)

Etiger1995 : Return Of Darkness (complete)

Novelistofthesky : Ride The Lightning (complete)

Novelistofthesky : Hour Of Honour (this story - in progress)

Etiger1995 : Rise Of The Hybirds (in progress)

Novelistofthesky : Virus Of The Shadow (complete)

Novelistofthesky : ReWired (Season 2 - this very story)

Etiger1995 : The Next Generation (Hiatus)

* * *

><p>Dowski : Child of life oneshots (in progress)<p>

Dowski : Children of the chatroom (in progress)

Both of Dowski's works take place before during and after the current stories we have posted and finished. He is currently working on a new series that places before the "Networks Of Destiny"saga.

Elegon's stories take place outside the chronology of the series and acts as an "Alternative universe". We shall all be posting stories and oneshots eventually regarding his universe. The events of his story are still relevant and his series will act as the core of "Networks of destiny : Alternativeuniverse (NOD : ALT for short).

* * *

><p>Oc form.<p>

Name

Age

Appearance

Digimon

How the character met Will : (is it before his fall? Is it after? Was it during a battle? Did he rescue your character? Did your character see him in a bar or a battle? Be creative).

Any other details you wish to include.

Olympus 12 Digimon are unable to be used.


	2. Shadow And Flame

So...many...reviews 0.o.

Sorry I'm a week late but after the 27th of this month I should hopefully be updating on a more frequent basis as 3/4 of my deadlines will be over.

To those who submitted oc's , don't worry, this is a very long story and they will all appear sooner or later.

To the older readers, its good to hear from you guys again. I can't thank you enough for the support over the last year.

Over the course of the last two weeks, I've been sent messages asking for my opinion on advice for other writers. I'm incredibly flattered by this and have tried my best to reply with good advice whenever I can. I have to point out, i'm not perfect, I make mistakes but I will happily help anytime I can so feel free to message me anytime.

On a side note for those on N.O.D.

Alex, happy now? I updated :P.

Trace, we need to catch up more.

Leya, where on earth have you gone? :(

Elegon, we really need to talk more :P

To all, I hope you read, enjoy and review. I love to hear what you think, good and bad.

* * *

><p>He was one man sat amongst many. Damp humid air and stale cigarette smoke. A squeaky half broken yellow leather chair that didn't recline that properly protested against his weight. A shattered table defaced with thousands of coffee and tea rings. He was more interested in the musty steel walls around him rusting with no end. The D.I.R.T real world Odaiba headquarters, a group of Digidestined charged with taking care of high risk missions around the world such as Armagedonnmon. Contained inside the rackety warehouse sat a group of the world's most powerful Digidestined.<p>

Serious banter floated around him. It was boring into his head like a diamond tipped drill. He didn't want to be here. This wasn't right. He kept his hands clenched in front of him, holding his face up on his chin with a slightly shadow of stubble. His medium length black hair sat perfectly across his lightly tan skin. He'd been away from home for too long.

"What do you think, Trace?" He looked up, his green eyes studying the random Digidestined who had just posed the questions. He barely bothered to study him and instead sat back in the chair, his athletic build stretching against his green t-shirt. He glancds down at a coffee stain on his light brown combat trousers lined with pockets, filled with valuable equipment. He'd been careless, his mind drifting away into a cosmos of endless thought and possibilities. The weight of his Digivice had never felt heavier. Trace Hinata, leader of the Digidestined in Florida, figurehead of the American Digidestined.

"Why does it matter what I think?" Trace answered darkly in his American accent. The numerous other Digidestined leaders looked back at him. Trace felt exposed for that second. Not for the numerous eyes upon him, but for the chair that sat empty beside him. The chair of Taichi Kamiya.

"You know him best. You know the dark one the best out of all of us!" The older boy replied. Every member around table seized up in anticipation. Trace's eyes fell upon the liar. His eyes ignited in a flame of rage. Rage fuelled by hesitation to accept the truth.

"His name is Will. Will Murphy!" Trace spat back at the older Digidestined. "He is not the dark one, he is my friend!" Trace felt his muscles tightened, all the training in mixed martial arts urging him to use it to defend his friends name. No, they weren't friends. Comrades. Brothers of war. They were family with bonds forged in the deepest chaos, held fast with the mixture of chaos and compassion. A family with four others who had stood by one another in the darkest hours of humanity and Digimon alike. Elegon Blaze. Alex Dowski. Leya Hayato. Trace Hinata. Will Murphy. A family of Digidestined that was forged against all the odds.

"I'll tell you about him." Trace started before he glanced down at the table. "He is a Digidestined who won't stop till the job is done. He has spilt his own blood in defence of friends and people he has never met. He has faced down the demon sovereign. He was there when the Digimon of space and time fell. He brought down the tribes in the east. He is a Digidestined who has never been beaten because he is so strong and so deadly, people are afraid of his name alone. A man who defied the sovereigns to rescue me and my partner from Dracomon in the Dark Ocean." Trace inhales and shuts his eyes so tight; a single tear runs down his cheek.

"He's my best friend." No one dared utter a word against the declaration of loyalty. The verbal display of just how strong their bonds had become. No one spoke. Twenty Digidestined. Twenty leaders and their second in commands. Leaders from across the entire world. He was the only one who knew Will. The only one willing to stand by him.

"Didn't he attack you just before you he turned? How can you be loyal to him?" Dutch. That's the only detail Trace can make out.

"Friendship isn't defined by a single action. He taught me that." Trace looks up at the unmistakably deep rooted Welsh accent. The man in question was dress entirely in black. Strong black leather jacket , dark red and bright green goggles tied around his right arm. High collar black shirt. Long flowing blonde hair tied back into an elegant pony tail. The only exception being his silver square rimmed glasses. Christian Lindsey. The leader of the Welsh Digidestined and head of the newly establish British Digidestined collation. The very man who had been trained by both Will Murphy and Trace Hinata.

"Fantastic! His best mate and student defending him! This is pointless!" A Canadian Digidestined abruptly stood and left, sending a rotten orange chair to the floor. Trace and Chris glanced at each other and looked away. The entire groups gaze fell upon them, waiting for their next words.

"What do you propose then?" A youthful Gennai asked from the corner of the room. His deceitful eyes never left the group of leaders on the table in front of him. He had called the meeting to discuss the so called, "dark one". Trace and Chris glanced at each other again and nodded.

"We'll find him and take care of him ourselves." Trace announced as they both stood. Gennai folded his arms and waited. No one in the group dared answer or even challenge them. The two of them had proven themselves in battles time and time again, together and apart.

"And if you fail?" Gennai poked at their plan causing everyone to turn and stare. Silence hung heavy in the group.

"If we don't hear from you, in two weeks. Every leader here will bring their entire team against Will. If you two fail, there's no reason for us not to pull our punches. If you two fail, we'll deal with him." A German voice aired the idea. Murmurs of agreement rang out. Trace and the German leader stared at each other, their eyes locked in a wordless duel. Then he saw it, in the German leader's eyes. He held a similar bond with someone just as important. It wasn't a death threat; it was an offer of peace of mind. Trace stood and extended his hand. The German Digidestined blinked once and copied and the two shook hands tightly across the table.

"It's settled. Two weeks is the time limit. If Trace Hinata and Christian Lindsey fail, the world will unite against Will Murphy." Gennai bowed his head and turned to leave the room. The leaders began to follow suit. Trace and Chris stared at each other and nodded. This wasn't a meeting or discussion. It was a council of war.

* * *

><p>Repetitive key strokes echoed across the dimly lit room as rain poured down outside the D.I.R.T base. Darkness snaked around the corners of the room, hiding all manners of secrets willing to creep up upon the unsuspecting Digidestined. The hypnotic sound of the heavens misery lulled the young Digidestined to an easy slumber but he forced himself to carry on. Bags had grown under his eyes from the stress of the past few days. Trace rubbed his face slowly to wash away any trace of sleep. He glanced sideways at the large army like rucksack packed to the brim beside him. The irritating vibration of his phone caught him off guard and the sudden source of noise caused him to glare at his phone. He smiles as he reads the simple letters across the screen.<p>

"Jessie." He reaches for the small red phone and answers it.

"So you're going to do it?" Her angelic voice floated through to him. For just a second he savoured the sound of her voice, his salvation, his love.

"Yeah." A simply reply. She knew what was about to happen. Jessie and Will had been good friends almost as long as he and Will had.

"Bring him back safe k? You too! You better come back in one piece!" Jessie's voice strained. Trace smiled meekly. She cared about them both and they had arrived at the same conclusion, Will was a friend in need, not an enemy. Trace replied with a slightly laugh and she giggled once. He could tell, she was fighting back tears.

"When does Chris get there?" She asked with a slightly sob. Trace shut his eyes and inhaled deeply as he tried to stay strong for them both. His eyes found the clock high on the far end of the room, held up by a crooked nail. He and Will had nearly killed themselves fixing the clock up there. He smiled as he could see faint outlines of the memory playing out in the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Trace, keep it steady alright?" Will called out as he stretched up on a small step ladder. Trace rolled his eyes in response.<p>

"Pass me the hammer?" Will requested. Trace bent down to pick up the hammer off the floor, removing his hand from the cool white metal of the step ladder. An explosion rang out across the brightly lit warehouse and something slammed into the ladder. Will's eyes went wide as he toppled backwards, his hands stretching out to grab anything to save himself. Trace barely turned in time to try and catch the falling warrior. Will crashed into Trace and the two went hurtling to the floor as the step ladder slammed into a table beside them sending tools everywhere in a scattered chaotic mess. Will and Trace slowly rolled away from each other in painful movements. Will stayed on all fours whilst he glanced at Trace, still on his back on the hard cold cement floor.

"How much do you weigh?" Trace asked in a pained tone. Will coughed.

"Cheeky git." The pair smiled for a moment before a tiny whisper interrupted them.

"I was never here." Will looked up the see Taichi slowly backing out of the room with a red and white soccer ball in his hands. Will growled and shouted something at the Japanese Digidestined as he leapt to his feet and quickly leapt over a table and took off running after the boy with wild hair. Trace continued to lie on his back, the cold floor soothing his back. His eyes watched the marvel of their wonky white clock somehow defying gravity.

* * *

><p>Chris silently entered the room, dropping a similar sized bag next to Trace's. He nodded to the American Digidestined who was on the phone and for a moment he was tempted to stop what they planned. He wanted to race home, half way across the world and spend a few moments with his girlfriend. His eyes watched the rain pour down across the city from the small misted window and he was reminded of home. No, his mentor…his friend needed him. It was raining the day, one year ago, when he realised what type of man Will was.<p>

* * *

><p>Sections of a city floated all around them as they raced ahead on a makeshift road built of red bricks and glass. A colossus of metal poured down from the sky, striking the earth and raining down in sparks and flame. Small houses floating miles above the ground. A modern silver artistic building floated away slowly being pulled apart at the seams. Metal cried out in anguish, protesting against the strain placed on its physical strength. Rain poured down, washing away any blood spilt by the group of young adults. Chris led the charge towards the spiralling tower of pitch black bewitching light that tore a city from the real world into the real world. He looked around and found comfort he was flanked by his team, his best friends. His confidence grew as he saw two faces new to his friends, Will and Trace running in the middle of the group, their Digimon partners flying or racing alongside them.<p>

"They're getting closer! We can't outrun them forever!" One of Chris's friends cried out. Huge forces of Digimon were bearing down on them as they raced towards their long awaited final confrontation. Chis felt his heart weaken, the size of the enemy Digimon force was like nothing he'd ever seen. He'd always spoken out against his enemy, denouncing him as a god. How could one being have this much power over so many? They were so close! Just a stone's throw away now! They couldn't fall here; too many people were depending on them. They needed to win, they had to make it! Chris clenched his eyes shut, desperately trying to form a plan. The weight of his goggles felt like a metal bar strapped to his head, he had to save everyone!

"You lot better keep your promises!" Trace shouted with slightly joy in his voice as he stopped and turned.

"You're the ones who need to be hero's now!" Will did the same and stood alongside Trace, their backs to the group. The group stopped shortly after and Chris jogged back but was stopped by Will's words as Will gave them a thumbs up without even turning.

"You're the heroes of this story. We'll handle these clowns." Will lowered his hand to his belt and gripped his Digivice. Trace began to do the same but he looked over his shoulder and nodded.

"Get going! We'll see you later!" Trace and Will stood side by side, their partners floating above them. Chris grinned and nodded, urging his group forward towards their final battle.

* * *

><p>Chris sighed as he watched the rain fall whist he stroked a scar on his right forearm from the battle with a false god. A mark of his achievements. He promised Will he'd return the favour someday. He never broke his word, not too his friends. Chris looked over and Trace nodded as he readied the Digi port. Chris picked up his bag and advanced towards the computer, praying everything would go okay. His gut screamed a different answer.<p>

* * *

><p>Shadow and flame burnt relentless and savagely across the small town. Buildings fell and the smell of rotten wood mixed with sulphur sat heavily in the air. Flames reached higher and higher as nothing but black ash littered the ground. Specks of left over data from the carnage floated away and shattered into even tinier pieces. The screams of terror from the violence were over, replaced now by the groaning of the wood that failed to hold back the flames. A single figure walked through the town, smiling. Will effortlessly carried the large artefact across one shoulder baring no thought to the dangerous amber flames around him. His smile wide and bright, his eyes dark and dangerous like pools of shadow with rings of amber flame surrounding them.<p>

"Good job pal!" He cried out sarcastically before bursting into laughter. His partner materialised next to him, floating a few feet off the ground. Tarnished and corrupted blue armour. Dull red dying cape. Bored yellow eyes. Broken rusted gold trimming across the armour. The Digital symbols long since faded. His white main from his helmet torn and broken. The head of a dying wolf, several teeth missing and his eyes now dulled, sat upon his right shoulder guard. Warrior Strikemon, the very image of a dying knight that rotted with every movement, nothing more than a mere shade of his former glory. He simply grunts in response. The town had been set up by Alex Dowski as a refugee point and fortress to protect the vault. Neither of these reasons stopped Will and Warrior Strikemon laying it to waste before Alex. The sound of the cracking flames became their only sound track as they made their too the gate of the village. As the crumbling gate came into view the fire roared and leapt at Warrior Strikemon. A golden warrior hidden in the flame tackled Warrior Strikemon into a burning building with a mighty crash. Will stopped and squinted.

"Wargreymon?" He turned back to the gate to see a single figure standing, blocking his way.

"Of course! Taichi Kamiya!" Will cried out joyfully as each word dripped with malice. Tai said nothing as embers flew past him, his eyes trained on the small fight. Warrior Strikemon and Wargreymon fought back and forth for a few moments, merely testing each other. Suddenly, the two kicked apart and returned to their partners.

"To what do I owe the pleasure? Oh mighty Taichi." Will bowed his head slightly, a horrific smile spreading across his features. Tai felt his stomach twist and churn as he watched his friends face twist out of recognition.

"Why are you doing this?" Tai's voice bordered on a vile mixture of fear and anger. His heart struggled with the conflicting emotions caused by the scene before him. One of his best friends standing in the middle of the carnage he had created, ripping the life from every single living thing in the town. Not a single trace of guilt was visible on Will's face.

"Oh I love it when you get angry! So passionate!" Will jested. Tai gripped his Digivice.

"Why are you doing this?" Tai bit back the urge to respond to his comment. Will's smile, if possible, grew even more along with the flames behind as if he were a demon controlling them.

"Why not?" Tai's temper flared to an incredibly dangerous level rarely ever seen. He could feel Wargreymon beside him, ready to fight, ready to stop his comrade. Tai's eyes focussed on the artefact Will was carrying, the same one used to stop the "demon sovereign".

"What are you planning?" Tai managed to get out as he body shook with anger. All emotion drained form Will's face and Tai could have sworn he saw Will's eyes flick to a dangerous shade of amber.

"Something that'll save the Digital world. You'll admire it once you see it." Will said without a single hint of emotion or even humanity.

"You've slaughtered thousands of innocents! You can't carry on like this!" Tai's anger broke. There was no other option left. He knew the look on his friend's face, the same look that told him nothing would stop him.

"You intend to stop me?" Will tilted his head and a small, sickeningly sly smile grew. His eyes gleamed with excitement.

"I've always wanted to know. Who was stronger? Taichi, the most famous Digidestined or me, the only Irish Digidestined." Will spoke quietly, barely audible over the crackling flames as he recited his musing.

"Have it your way! Goggle boy!" Will simply tossed the artefact to the floor and raised his fists as Warrior Strikemon pulled free his aged dark blue sword. Wargreymon readied himself as he poised himself to attack at a single command, the flames reflecting across his anger, a symbol of his desire for victory.

"I will stop you. I swear it." Taichi gripped his Digivice as it ignited itself even brighter, the orange shade burning stronger and more passionately than ever before as it erupted into gold shimmers. Embers floated away like dying stars, nothing in comparison to the unequalled light of the miniature sun that was Taichi's Digivice. Without a word or warning, Will and Tai rushed at each other.


End file.
